


All Dressed Up

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It doesn’t matter how much time Tommy spent cursing himself tonight for having the bright idea of doing drag again after so many years, the look on Adam’s face makes it all worthwhile. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rushofableedingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushofableedingheart/gifts).



> Written as a gift for @glamhalo's birthday. Many thanks to Leela for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

“Adam, let me open the fucking door!”

The key dangles from Tommy’s fingers as Adam presses him into the door. Adam’s fingers tease at the strip of skin showing between Tommy’s corset and his – way too big – skirt. He should have just tucked and gone for one of the skin-tight dresses he has in his closet.

Grazing Tommy’s neck with a hint of fake fangs, Adam murmurs, “You’ve been teasing me all evening, you little shit.”

“You’re not getting any if I can’t get us inside. Back off!”

They both know it’s an empty threat, but it still gets Adam off Tommy long enough for Tommy to finally get the key into the lock and open the door. They half-step, half-stumble into the apartment and Adam’s hand finds its way under Tommy’s skirt, curling around his half-hard dick. Tommy melts against Adam when he feels the scrape of fangs again, bucking into the tight grip Adam has on his cock.

“You didn’t tuck.”

“Skirt was big enough to hide my dick. I didn’t need to.”

Except for how he can barely feel the pressure of Adam’s hard cock through the skirt, which totally sucks. So Tommy turns his head to look at Adam and asks, “Gimme a second to get out of it?”

With a hand in Tommy’s bangs, Adam pulls his head farther back to kiss him, and Tommy puts all his lust into that kiss, all the desire he had to tamp down all fucking evening to make sure his dick didn’t show through the skirt. 

When they separate, they’re both breathing hard, and there’s a wicked smile on Adam’s face as he says, “Take off the skirt, but keep everything else on. Please?”

It’s the please that does it. It doesn’t matter how much time Tommy spent cursing himself tonight for having the bright idea of doing drag again after so many years, the look on Adam’s face makes it all worthwhile. 

He nods, and Adam releases him. Tommy disappears into his bedroom just long enough to take off the skirt and leave it somewhere safe enough that it won’t get damaged. He hesitates for a second before putting the heels back on. 

When he comes out, the heat in Adam’s gaze sends his cock to full hardness instantly. Tommy shivers at the sight of Adam’s smile, still full of fangs – of course he didn’t take those out, the fucker. He knows exactly what effect they have on Tommy.

Adam says, “Get on the couch.”

Tommy feels the weight of Adam’s eyes following him as he does, the heels forcing him to take the kind of slow steps that he knows show off his ass, still clad in black lace. He sits on the couch, legs spread wide, cock straining against his panties, knowing full well how slutty he looks and not caring one little bit. 

“You’re such a fucking tease, Tommy,” Adam practically growls.

Tommy can’t help but smile and spread his legs a little wider. “Am I?” He sets his hands on the couch and arches his back, emphasizing the way the corset hugs his chest and waist. “Why don’t you do something about it?”

A second later, Adam’s kneeling between Tommy’s legs, and Tommy hisses when he feels teeth and a hint of fangs on his thigh. 

“Be careful what you wish for, baby. You might regret it.”

Challenge written all over his body, Tommy looks down at Adam and says, “Make me.” 

“Such a pretty little thing, all dressed up for me,” Adam says as he licks a path up Tommy’s thigh then mouths at Tommy’s cock through his panties. 

Tommy bucks his hips as Adam licks and sucks him through the panties, wetting him until the black lace is clinging to Tommy’s cock, to the point where it’s almost painful and every little touch of Adam’s mouth and tongue is too much. 

Enough that Tommy squirms under the caress and whimpers, “You fucker, don’t tease like that…”

“Because that’s not what you were doing all evening?” Adams asks but he still gives in, sucking at the strip of skin between the corset and the panties, scraping his fangs over Tommy’s hipbone. “Like you had no idea how you looked? Or the effect it would have on me?” 

Adam bites down, hard, and Tommy squirms again. He’s not sure if he’s trying to push away from Adam’s teeth or into his touch as Adam curls his hand over Tommy’s cock, stretching the lace over it, trapping him in the panties. “Strutting your stuff all over the dance floor…”

Just like that Tommy realizes that if he lets Adam do what he wants, he’s have to endure hours of teasing before he finally gets Adam’s cock in his ass. Considering that the whole evening felt like foreplay, there’s no way Tommy’s letting that happen. 

He waits until Adam relents before grabbing him and bringing him up for a kiss. He gives as good as he gets until he has Adam distracted enough that he can reverse their positions, straddling Adam’s lap as soon as Adam’s sitting on the couch. 

“You are not,” Tommy says between kisses, “making me wait forever. I want your dick in my ass. _Now._ ”

Tommy grinds against Adam, enjoying Adam’s moan as much as the rough, just this side of comfortable, rub of denim against his lace-covered cock. He keeps thrusting against Adam, sliding their cocks together as much as he can through their clothes. Adam’s hands go to Tommy’s hips and the thrusting turns more urgent as desire goes right to Tommy’s head. He needs… _Wait._

“Oh, shit.” Tommy lets his head fall against Adam’s shoulder. He really should have thought things through a little farther. 

They stop moving, and Adam gently pets Tommy’s back. “What’s the problem, baby?”

“I left the lube and condoms in my room when I took off the skirt,” Tommy tries to explain. Because his brilliant plan involved him getting fucked a long time before they made it home, and the lube and condoms he had for that purpose are _still_ hidden in the inside pocket of the skirt. _Stupid._

He feels Adam’s shoulder moving under his head, and when he looks up, he finds Adam trying really hard not to laugh. “Are you laughing at me?”

Adam shakes his head – not convincing at all – and says, clearly still trying not to burst out laughing, “Check my pockets.”

And yeah, now Tommy’s laughing too because he should have remembered. Still, he dives for Adam’s pocket, which makes Adam laugh even harder when Tommy starts cursing out Adam’s “fucking skin-tight jeans, who the fuck wears that kind of shit and actually _uses_ the pockets?” Adam’s still trying to stop laughing, which Tommy might be taking a bit personally now, when Tommy finally fishes lube and a condom out of Adam’s pocket.

Tommy climbs off Adam’s lap slowly, batting Adam’s hands away when he tries to hold Tommy in place. He turns his back to Adam when he peels off his panties, slower than he meant to because they are clinging to his skin and the last thing he wants is to hurt himself. He bends over to take them off, smiling when he hears Adam’s sharp intake of breath. 

“Come back here.”

Tommy turns around to see the remains of a smile on Adam’s lips, not completely washed away by lust yet, and he shakes his head. “You shouldn’t have laughed at me.”

He sinks to his knees, spreading his legs and slowly stroking himself back to full hardness. Feeling Adam’s gaze, he closes his eyes and glides his fingers over his balls to play with his hole. 

“Fuck, Tommy, come back here.” 

There’s no way Tommy can mistake that for anything but the command it is. Yet he shakes his head again as slicks up two fingers and pushes them into his ass, the burn just bright enough to make him shudder. 

He hears Adam move, and he says, without a hint of hesitation, “You stay right where you are, or I swear I get myself off without you.”

All he hears in reply is a bitten off, “Tease.” 

Opening his eyes, he sees Adam working his own cock, and Tommy’s mouth waters at the sight. Still he remains on his knees, one hand jerking his cock, two fingers from the other thrusting in his ass. He can’t find the right angle like this, but the point is to drive Adam crazy, not to make himself come. 

With that in mind, Tommy arches his back, once again showing off the way the corset hugs his waist. 

“ _Tommy_ ,” Adam practically growls, and Tommy can’t help but smile. Perfect.

He looks up at Adam from under his eyelashes, knowing full well what he must look like, and says, “Say you’re sorry.” And he thrusts his fingers deeper and arches his back, as if he’d just found what he was looking for. Which he hasn’t, and he’s aware he won’t, but Adam doesn’t need to know that.

“You’re not serious, you little tease. You’re gonna regret it.” 

But Tommy only shrugs as he says, “If you don’t, I can always make myself come just like this.” He punctuates every couple of words with a harsh thrust into his ass, slowly working himself to the point where it turns pleasurable, even if it’s just fingers. “Just from this and watching you. I won’t even mind.”

It’s a lie, and in any other situation Adam would know it’s a lie, but here and now he obviously doesn’t have enough brain cells left to remember that. Tommy thrusts his fingers in harder and moans, and Adam snaps, “Okay! I’m sorry I laughed at you. Now get your ass over here.”

Tommy lets a satisfied smile show on his face as he pulls his fingers out of his ass and wipes them on his thigh. Then he stands and walks to the couch, straddling Adam’s lap again. 

Seconds later, there’s a hand in Tommy’s hair, pulling his head back so Adam can tease at his neck with his fangs, and make him shiver. “You wouldn’t have done it. You love my dick too much.”

Tommy can’t help but laugh even as he tears open the condom and rolls it over Adam’s cock. “You don’t know that.”

Holding Adam’s cock in one hand, he raises himself on his knees, eyes rolling back in his head as he lowers himself. Adam’s cock fills him and hits all the right places inside him, burning so brightly that he barely hears Adam’s, “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Tommy waits, just enjoying the sweet burn until he feels Adam’s hands at his waist and hears Adam say, “Move.” 

When he doesn’t move fast enough, Adam slips his hands over Tommy’s back, fingers tangling in the corset’s laces, making it just a little harder to breathe. Tommy shivers from head to toe as Adam says, “Go ahead. Ride me.”

As he does, with a slow rise and fall of his body, frustrated because he can’t find the right angle on his own, he whispers, “Don’t let go.”

Adam’s eyebrow go up in surprise, then he bucks his hips just in time to meet Tommy’s thrust and finally hits him just right, drawing a whimper out of Tommy’s mouth. Adam tightens the grip he has on the laces with one hand as he rests the other on Tommy’s hip, using just enough pressure to make him move the way Adam wants him to. 

Tommy’s breath catches and he struggles to get it back as the grip Adam has on the corset’s laces tightens again. He lets his head loll on Adam’s shoulder, desire turning into such a rush that it leaves him dizzy.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” As he says that, Adam thrusts his hips again, and Tommy abandons all pretense that he wants to control this. Not now. Not when Adam’s fucking him so good, his words making Tommy feel as if he could come without being touched. “If I’d known before how much you enjoy dressing up… you’ll do it for me again.” Adam lets go of the laces to curl his hand around Tommy’s cock, slowly stroking him as he keeps thrusting as hard as he can. 

Tommy shudders. Every single one of Adam’s words, of Adam’s thrusts into his ass, of Adam’s strokes over his dick pushes him further. “Next time, I’ll bend you over the couch, with the laces undone so I can tighten them more and more until you can’t find your breath.”

The next words are lost to Tommy as he comes over Adam’s hand, biting Adam’s shoulder to fight off a scream. Waves of pleasure wash over him until he’s left boneless in Adam’s lap. 

Adam strokes his hand over Tommy’s back in soft circles, but his cock is still hard in Tommy’s ass. Slowly, Tommy gets himself off Adam and drop to his knees. He looks up at Adam from under his eyelashes, licking his lips as he pulls off the condom. Then he takes Adam’s cock in his mouth and goes down to the root in one go, swallowing around it. 

He hears Adam curse, his cock jerks in Tommy’s mouth before Tommy’s pulled off it by his hair. The hand in his hair makes him look up as Adam works his own cock, fast and rough. “Close your eyes.”

Tommy shivers when he understand Adam’s intentions but he does as Adam says, closing his eyes and dropping his mouth open, showing just a little hint of tongue. 

“Fuck, Tommy, you should see what you look like. All dressed up for me. So pretty, baby.”

Adam’s words, the way his voice grows rough as he pushes himself closer to orgasm makes Tommy warm all over. When the first drop of come hits his cheek, Tommy can feel his cock valiantly trying to get hard again, even though he just came. 

Adam paints Tommy’s cheek, his neck, and then the last drops of come fall right on Tommy’s tongue. He closes his mouth, licks his lips, and opens his eyes just in time to be manhandled right back onto Adam’s lap. One hand still in Tommy’s bangs, Adam kisses him, chasing his own taste in Tommy’s mouth. 

When they separate, Adam practically growl, “You’re never teasing me like that again.”

Tommy smiles. “I dunno. If that’s the result, it might be worth it.”

Pulling at Tommy’s hair to bring him closer, Adam curls one hand around Tommy’s dick, pushing it back between Tommy’s legs as he whispers, “Oh yeah? Then next time, I want you tucked.”

While he swore he would never tuck again, if it results in another fuck like this one? There’s no way Tommy can refuse.


End file.
